


Dead Men Tell No Tales

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Humor, In a Much Ado About Nothing sort of way, M/M, Mention of cheating but no cheating occurs, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Post-Episode 12, Protective Phichit, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: “Tôi sẽ giết chết lão già đó,” Yuri rít lên, nổi trận lôi đình khắp căn hộ, “Tôi thề sẽ giết chết cha lão rồi hỏa táng lão luôn.”Một sự hiểu nhầm đáng tiếc khiến Yuuri tin rằng Victor đang lừa dối mình.





	Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Men Tell No Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852161) by [kanekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekki/pseuds/kanekki). 



> MỪNG GIẢI PHÓNG MIỀN NAM THỐNG NHẤT ĐẤT NƯỚC 30/4/1975 - 30/4/2017.  
> Và chúc mừng sinh nhật Captain Victuuri Phichit Chulanont .ﾟ:;｡+。ε(ﾉ∀≦*)з｡+.｡ﾟ

Yuuri thỉnh thoảng vẫn phải tự nhéo mình vài cái khi nhìn chiếc nhẫn vàng trên tay.

 

Cậu và Victor đã ở bên nhau gần một năm, từ sau Grand Prix Final, và nó thực sự là quãng thời gian đẹp nhất trong cuộc đời Yuuri. Khi đã ý thức được sự thực rằng cậu đã _đính ước_ với thần tượng của mình, cậu dần trở nên yêu thích lối sống gia đình mà cậu và Victor làm chủ. Những buổi sáng thật tuyệt vời; Victor sẽ đánh thức cậu với một nụ hôn và họ sẽ cùng nhau làm bữa sáng, khẽ cười đùa khi bàn bạc về kế hoạch cho ngày hôm đó.

 

Họ đã chuyển đến Nga để cùng tập luyện, Victor dưới trướng Yakov và Yuuri dưới trướng Victor. Khi Victor đề nghị Yuuri chuyển vào sống cùng anh, cậu suýt chút nữa đã bị xuất huyết.

 

“Cũng có lí,” Victor nói, “Chúng ta đã đính ước và em thì không biết gì về thành phố này hết. Nhà anh còn đầy chỗ nữa.”

 

Tất nhiên là Yuuri đã đồng ý và giờ cậu đang sống trong sự choáng ngợp với cuộc sống của chính mình.

 

_Nếu một năm trước ai đó nói rằng mình sẽ ở Nga với Victor thì mình đã cười thẳng vào mặt họ rồi._

Tập huấn trượt băng đã trở thành mục tiêu chính trong cuộc đời của họ, cả hai đang ra sức luyện tập cho mùa giải sắp tới. Có Victor ở bên với tư cách là huấn luyện viên, hôn phu, và một tuyển thủ đã giúp đưa Yuuri lên một tầm cao mới. Victor nói rằng cảm giác đó như thể họ sẽ là đối thủ lớn nhất của nhau trong giải đấu tới vậy, dù cho Yuuri sẽ đỏ mặt và chối đây đẩy. Cậu biết mình không tài nào so với Victor được, không thể nào.

 

Cùng nhau tập luyện chính là điểm nổi bật trong ngày của cậu. Giờ thì cả hai đều đang làm việc với bài diễn mới của mình ở sân trượt như mọi hôm khác. Victor đang tập lại một bước chuyển tiếp với Yakov còn Yuuri thì ngồi nghỉ giải lao trên băng ghế. Mỉm cười khi quan sát hôn phu của mình trượt, Yuuri cảm thấy có một cảm giác ấm áp đang bừng sáng bên trong mình. Cậu vẫn không thể tin được rằng mình đã may mắn đến thế nào khi được sánh đôi với Victor, rằng cậu đã an toàn và được yêu thương nhiều đến mức nào cả hai ở bên nhau.

 

Một tiếng rung phân tán cậu khỏi dòng suy nghĩ và khiến cậu phải cúi xuống nhìn. Điện thoại của Victor đã rung liên tục suốt mấy phút vừa rồi, và một tràng tin nhắn liên tiếp hiện ra. Lúc đầu Yuuri còn mặc kệ, nhưng giờ cậu lại bắt đầu băn khoăn không biết ai lại muốn có sự chú ý của Victor đến thế. Cầm cái điện thoại lên, cậu lật nó lại và lướt ngón tay qua nút Home.

 

Yuuri biết xem điện thoại của Victor là xâm phạm quyền riêng tư, nhưng cậu chỉ muốn chắc chắn rằng không có việc khẩn cấp nào mà thôi. Cậu biết rằng bà Victor đang bị bệnh, vậy nên cậu muốn đảm bảo rằng đó không phải là một thành viên trong gia đình đang cố liên lạc với anh. Mắt cậu mở lớn khi thấy vô số tin nhắn được gửi từ một số lạ chưa lưu.

 

 

**Người lạ: gặp nhau ở chỗ cũ tối nay nhé người đẹp? em chỉ muốn anh cả đêm nay thôi xoxo ;) ;)  
**

 

**Người lạ: thôi nào, mèo con quyến rũ à em nhớớớ anhhhh lắm gần một tuần rồi em chưa được thưởng thức anh đó**

 

**Người lạ: anh biết không chỉ có anh mới khiến em dựng lên thôi victor cưng à <3 <3**

**Người lạ: mặc kệ em sẽ chỉ khiến em thèm khát anh hơn không thể gạt được lần trước của chúng ta ra khỏi đầu**

 

**Người lạ: ssh đừng nói với bạn trai anh nhé nhưng em đã nghĩ đến thằng nhỏ của anh suốtttttttt ngày hôm nay đấy  
**

 

**Người lạ: lần trước thật tuyệt quá. Bí mật nhỏ của chúng ta nhé xoxo**

 

 

Yuuri cảm thấy nước mắt bắt đầu tràn ngập phía sau con ngươi và áp lực thì bọc kín lấy con tim cậu. Cậu tháo kính, đặt nó trên băng ghế để có thể quệt mắt.

 

 

_Cái... cái gì thế này? Ôi trời đất ơi._

_Có... có phải Victor... có phải anh ấy đang lừa dối mình không?_

_Gì chứ?... Mình đáng lẽ phải biết chứ..._

_Mình luôn biết rằng mình không đủ tốt với anh ấy mà._

Nức nở, Yuuri vội vàng đặt điện thoại xuống và cho giày trượt vào trong túi. Cậu biết mình phải rời khỏi đây, và nhanh chóng, trước khi ai đó bắt gặp cậu. Cậu suýt chút nữa đã rời toà nhà đến chỗ xe mình khi một hình dáng lờ mờ nhỏ bé giận dữ xuất hiện ngay trước cậu.

 

“Ê cùi bắp, anh quên kính này,” Yuri nạt, giơ nó ra cho cậu. Cậu cầm lấy nó, không muốn bật tiếng cảm ơn. Cậu sợ rằng nếu làm vậy, cậu sẽ khóc mất.

 

Khi đã nhìn rõ rồi, cậu để ý rằng Yuri đang nhìn cậu với vẻ băn khoăn.

 

“Này, anh ổn chứ? Trông như thể ai đó vừa giết chết bạn thân anh vậy.”

 

_Không, chỉ là tôi không đủ tốt cho anh ấy thôi. Không bao giờ đủ cả._

“Anh ổn,” Cậu lẩm bẩm, chất giọng run rẩy ngăn cậu kiềm chế cảm xúc. Cậu bước lên phía trước, nhưng Yuri dang tay ra và chặn đường cậu.

 

“Vớ vẩn,” Yuri nói. “Khai ra đi. Làm cái gì mà xoắn hết lên thế?”

 

Trước nỗi sỉ nhục của bản thân, Yuuri bắt đầu khóc. Cậu không thể ngăn vai mình khỏi run rẩy khi nước mắt lã chã rơi, giàn giụa khắp hai bên má.

 

Lúc này Yuri trông rất lo lắng, không chắc phải làm gì. “Katsudon?”

 

Yuuri lắc đầu, dụi dụi mắt. “Anh... anh nghĩ mình phải về nhà. Làm ơn đừng nói với Victor là anh đã rời đi,” Cậu lầm bầm, dịch người để tiến ra cửa.

 

“Khoan, cái gì cơ?” Yuri nói, chặn đường cậu lần nữa, “Sao thế? Tên khốn đó đã nói gì với anh rồi?”

 

Yuuri cảm thấy sự hoảng loạn bắt đầu ập đến và cậu biết rõ mình phải đi khỏi đây, thật nhanh. “Kh–không có gì đâu. Xin nhóc đấy Yurio, cho anh qua đi.”

 

Yuri bước sang một bên, để Yuuri vọt qua mình nhưng rồi lại tiếp tục bám theo cậu ra khỏi cửa.

 

“Katsudon, này! Dừng lại đã!” Yuri nói, nắm lấy cánh tay cậu, “Anh làm tôi hoảng đấy!”

 

Nhịp thở của Yuuri dâng lên và nước mắt cậu rơi nhanh hơn khi cậu nắm lấy điện thoại của Victor, siết chặt. Cậu đã định để lại nó trên ghế, nhưng rồi lại không thể làm vậy. Vẫn không có cảm giác thật. Biết đâu, hi vọng là cậu đã đưa đến kết luận sai.

 

“Này, đó chẳng phải là điện thoại của Victor sao?” Yuri hỏi, mắt nhíu lại. Trước khi Yuuri kịp lên tiếng, Yuri đã giật cái điện thoại khỏi tay cậu, mắt mở lớn khi đọc những tin nhắn.  


“Victor Nikiforov chết chắc rồi.”

 

 

***

 

 

Yuuri ngồi rầu rĩ trong căn hộ của hai người vài giờ sau đó. Yurio gọi cho Phichit đang du ngoạn ở Nga. Cậu nhanh chóng chạy đến, vỗ về Yuuri trong khi Yurio nổi đóa.

 

“Tôi sẽ giết chết lão già đó,” Yuri rít lên, nổi trận lôi đình khắp căn hộ, “Tôi thề sẽ giết chết cha lão rồi hỏa táng lão luôn.”

 

Phichit nhìn lên từ phía ghế sofa với một Yuuri mắt đỏ au. “Anh không chắc giết anh ta là cách hay nhất đâu, cơ mà nghe càng ngày càng hay ho đó.”

 

Yuri cứ lượn đi lòng vòng, làu bàu bằng tiếng Nga trong cổ họng.

 

Yuuri vẫn cứ sụt sùi nức nở, lướt qua lại những dòng tin nhắn đó, cố gắng tìm kiếm ý nghĩa khác của những ngôn từ đó. Não cậu chẳng thể nghĩ ra được gì nữa và nỗi đau bóp nghẹn trong tim làm cậu khó thở.

 

Cậu nhảy dựng khi điện thoại trong tay rung lên.

 

**Người lạ: mm hông thể ngưng nghĩ về cưng được, victor cưng à**

 

Yuuri cuối cùng đã mất hết bình tĩnh, ném phắt chiếc điện thoại sang bên kia phòng, suýt chút nữa thì trúng Yurio. Cậu nhóc nhảy dựng, nhìn sang Yuuri như thể cậu đã hóa rồ. Yuri cúi xuống nhặt điện thoại lên, mắt trợn ngược khi nhìn thấy tất cả những dòng tin còn hiển hiện trên màn hình chính.

 

“Lão ta _chết_ là cái _chắc_ ,” Yuri gầm gừ, tay siết chặt điện thoại.

 

Yuuri nức nở dụi mắt.

 

“Yuuri nè, anh ổn chứ?” Phichit khẽ hỏi cậu.

  
Yuuri lắc đầu. “Chỉ là… anh không thể tin được… anh… anh phải biết chứ.”

 

“Phải biết cái gì?” Yurio hỏi, buồn rầu.

 

Yuuri ngước lên nhìn cậu bé. “Rằng anh không bao giờ là đủ tốt với anh ấy cả.”

 

Phichit ấp úng, nhanh chóng trấn an Yuuri rằng sự thật không phải vậy. Yuri bắt đầu rít lên giận dữ.

 

Victor Nikiforov chắc chắn phải _chết_.

 

 

***  


 

Yurio để Yuuri lại cho Phichit chăm sóc, rồi giận dữ quay trở lại sân trượt. Victor vẫn chẳng hề hay biết gì về sự việc và cậu nhóc không thể nào chịu nổi. Nhìn người đàn ông trượt qua mặt băng đến chỗ cậu làm cậu sôi máu.

 

“Này, _tên khốn!_ ” Yuri la lên. “Vác cái mặt chết dẫm ra đây ngay.”

 

Victor trông rất bối rối. Yuri lúc nào chẳng khắc nghiệt, phải, nhưng cậu nhóc hiếm khi tỏ ra bất tôn trọng một cách công khai như vậy khi đang tập luyện. Trượt đến nơi, Victor bước ra khỏi sân băng, tháo dây giày và bối rối nhìn Yuri.

 

“Anh đã làm gì để được đón nhận những mĩ từ đó vậy?” Victor toét miệng cười.

 

Yuri trông như sắp giết người đến nơi. “Ông biết mình đã làm gì mà. Ông đã _huỷ_ cmn _hoại_ Katsudon rồi. Anh ta giờ đang ở căn hộ của ông khóc muốn lòi con mắt ra, và giờ tôi sẽ giết quách ông cho hả dạ.”

 

Victor trông còn bối rối hơn. “Hả?”

 

“Victor, ông bị bắt quả tang rồi!” Yuri giận sôi lên, “Bọn này biết cả rồi, được chứ? Bọn này thấy điện thoại của ông rồi.”

 

“Nhóc đang nói cái quái gì thế?” Victor bực tức hỏi.

 

Yuri vung tay lên không trung. “Ông! Lừa dối Katsudon! Đống tin nhắn đó! Ông bị cái mẹ gì vậy hả? Anh ta giờ _thảm_ lắm rồi. Tôi thậm chí còn chả mong kẻ thù không đợi trời chung của mình bị như vậy nữa là Katsudon!”

 

Victor mặt cắt không còn một hột máu. “Hả?”

 

“Phải, cá là ông định phủi chuyện này đi, đồ khốn,” Yuri chế giễu.

 

Victor ngồi xuống, đưa tay lên vuốt tóc. “Có phải... là về mấy tin nhắn mà Christophe gửi không?”

 

Yuri ngạc nhiên. “Hả?”

 

“Christophe nói rằng cậu ta đã gửi cả đống tin nhắn tục tĩu đến điện thoại của anh từ một số lạ cho vui thôi. Yuuri... cậu ấy thấy chúng rồi đúng không? Và cậu ấy nghĩ anh _lừa dối_ mình?” Victor hỏi, mặt càng lúc càng tái nhợt.

 

Yuri nhăn mặt. “Khoan... ông không làm vậy thật hả?”

 

“ _Tất nhiên_ là không rồi! Anh yêu cậu ấy, vì Chúa, cậu ấy là _hôn phu_ của anh mà!” Victor nói, có chút hoảng loạn.

 

Yuri nheo mắt. “Ông giỡn tôi đấy à Nikiforov? Bởi nếu ông nói dối, tôi thề sẽ moi ruột ông ra và đem nội tạng của ông cho Makkachin ăn đấy!”

 

Victor đứng dậy và bắt đầu bước đi, biểu cảm đầy điên loạn. “Anh không thể tin được là cậu ấy lại nghĩ thế... Chúa ơi, anh đúng là thằng ngu mà! Có phải vì thế mà cậu ấy rời đi sớm vậy không?”

 

Yuri đang _điên tiết_.

 

“Phải, phải đó tên khốn ngu ngốc! Nếu đây thật là một sự hiểu lầm tai hại thì anh phải gọi cho anh ta _ngay_ đi trước khi Phichit phải chạy sang làm công tác trấn an đấy!” Cậu nhóc sôi máu, tay khoanh chéo trước ngực.

 

“Anh... anh không có điện thoại, nó không có ở đây,” Victor khổ sở nói. “Anh mượn của nhóc được không?”

 

Yuri đảo mắt, nhưng vẫn đưa chiếc điện thoại ra. Victor lúng túng với điện thoại của cậu, nhận lấy nó và nhanh chóng bấm số Yuuri. Mặt anh nhăn nhó lại khi cuộc gọi chuyển thẳng đến tin nhắn thoại.

 

“Cậu ấy không nhấc máy,” Victor nói, giọng đầy hoảng loạn. “Điện thoại cậu ấy tắt rồi.”

 

“À, thế thì nhanh vác cái xác về đi. Anh ta nói gì đó về việc đặt vé bay về Nhật rồi đấy,” Yuri nói, đã bớt khắc nghiệt đi chút.

 

Mắt Victor mở lớn, đứng bật dậy và lao ra khỏi cửa.

 

Nếu Victor không khôn hồn mà sửa chữa chuyện này, Yuri sẽ giết béng anh.

 

 

***  
  


 

Vừa về đến nhà, Victor đã biết có gì đó sai trái. Phichit hẳn đã biết về sự hiểu nhầm từ Yurio, bởi tất cả những gì cậu ta làm là hét lên, “CẬU ẤY ĐANG Ở SÂN BAY!” khi Victor vừa đặt chân vào căn hộ. Không màng đến một lời giải thích, Victor quay bước và đâm đầu xuống cầu thang, nhảy vọt vào trong xe và lao thẳng đến sân bay.

 

Khi đã đến nơi, anh thậm chí còn chẳng thèm khoá xe lại trước khi chạy hết tốc lực đến hãng hàng không mà anh biết chắc là Yuuri sẽ sử dụng.

 

 _Em ấy có thể về Hasetsu_ , Victor nhanh chóng nghĩ, _mình sẽ phải bắt kịp em ấy trước khi em kịp đặt chân lên máy bay._

Victor chạy vụt qua sân bay, cố gắng đến cổng kịp giờ trong tuyệt vọng. Tim đập mạnh, anh chạy chậm lại khi nhận ra bóng hình quen thuộc với đôi mắt đỏ hoe buồn bã, đang ngồi trên băng ghế bên ngoài cổng với một cái vali nhỏ.

 

Yuur trông thật _khủng khiếp_ và lòng Victor quặn thắt vì tội lỗi.

 

“Yuuri!” Anh kêu lên, dạ dày càng co quặn hơn khi gương mặt giàn giụa nước mắt của vị hôn phu ngước lên đối diện với anh. Yuuri nhanh chóng quay đi, mặt đỏ lựng.

 

“Đi đi Victor,” Cậu nhẹ nhàng nói. “E–Em không muốn nghe.”

 

Victor quỳ xuống trước mặt cậu, nắm lấy tay cậu. “Yuuri, em không hiểu đâu. Nó không phải như em nghĩ đâu! Chỉ là Christophe mà thôi!”

 

 _Ôi, mình diễn đạt không ổn rồi,_ Victor thầm nghĩ khi thấy mặt Yuuri xịu xuống.

 

“Như vậy còn _tệ hơn_ đó Victor!” Yuuri khóc nấc, giật tay ra. “Bao lâu rồi? Anh đã cùng anh ta lừa dối em bao lâu rồi hả?”

 

Yuuri nhìn như thể vô vàn vì sao sà xuống mặt biển. Chưa bao giờ Victor cảm thấy tồi tệ đến vậy trong cuộc đời.

 

“Không, không, anh không lừa dối em mà! Yuuri, Christophe gửi anh mấy tin nhắn đó chỉ để _đùa_ thôi. Cậu ta biết chúng sẽ khiến anh phát khùng, nên cứ vài tuần cậu ta lại gửi chúng cho anh. Anh vô cùng xin lỗi vì đã không nói với em, nhưng đây thật sự là một sự hiểu nhầm khổng lồ!”

 

Yuuri trông rất bối rối, như thể cậu không chắc phải tin vào điều gì.

 

“Em không... em không biết em có nên tin anh không...” Cuối cùng cậu nói, “Em... Victor...”

 

Victor giờ đã tuyệt vọng lắm rồi. “Làm ơn, Yuuri, để anh gọi Christophe. Cậu ta sẽ giải thích cho em, được chứ? Làm ơn mà?”

 

Yuuri lắc đầu. “Không, không Victor. Em... em không nghĩ là mình sẽ tin được anh ta. Em không biết phải nghĩ gì nữa!”

 

“ _Đi mà_ Yuuri!” Victor bật khóc, nước mắt rơi lã chã, “Anh yêu em và anh sẽ không bao giờ lừa dối em, hàng nghìn năm sau cũng không. Anh có thể _giết chết_ Christophe ngay lúc này.”

 

Họ bị xen ngang bởi một giọng nói từ trên loa phát thanh. “Chuyến bay số 216 đến Nhật Bản, gọi hành khách lên máy bay lần cuối cùng.”

 

Yuuri siết tấm vé trong tay, nhìn chằm chằm xuống đất. “Đó là chuyến bay của em.”

 

“Làm ơn đừng lên nó,” Victor cầu xin, nắm chặt tay vị hôn phu của mình. “Làm ơn đừng đi mà Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri rệu rã quá rồi, không biết phải tin vào điều gì nữa. Cả hai ngồi im lặng một lúc, không ai chắc rằng mình phải làm gì.

 

“Anh có đang thành thật với em không?” Yuuri lên tiếng, không dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt Victor.

 

Victor dịu dàng đặt tay dưới cằm Yuuri, nâng đầu cậu lên để nhìn vào mắt cậu. “Có, có, anh hứa đấy, tình yêu của anh. Anh sẽ _không bao giờ_ làm một việc kinh khủng như lừa dối chàng trai mà anh yêu.”

 

Một lúc sau, Yuuri thở hắt ra, cho phép cơ thể mình thả lỏng. “Em... được rồi, Victor, em chỉ không biết phải nghĩ gì khi thấy những tin nhắn đó...”

 

“Anh không trách em đâu,” Victor vội nói, dịch người để ôm lấy Yuuri. “Nếu là với em anh cũng sẽ nghĩ như vậy đấy.”

 

Họ ôm nhau một lúc trước khi tách nhau ra, tay trong tay đi về xe của Victor. Yuuri đỏ mặt, trả lại Victor chiếc điện thoại của anh.

 

“Em không nhận ra là mình vẫn giữ nó,” Yuuri nói, một chút xấu hổ. Victor hôn lên trán cậu.

 

Mở màn hình chính, Victor trông càng lúc càng bực bội khi đọc những dòng tin nhắn. Yuuri tò mò đứng cạnh anh.

 

“Chúng... trời đất, chúng tục kinh khủng,” Victor nói, mắt mở lớn.

 

Yuuri cười thầm, nắm lấy tay kia của Victor. “Giờ đã hiểu vì sao em lại buồn vậy chưa? Em không thích việc người khác nghĩ về anh như thế đâu Victor.”

 

Victor gật đầu đồng tình. “Anh sẽ giết ai đó nếu họ dám nghĩ vậy về em.”

 

Anh nhanh chóng nhắn lại cho số đó, nguyền rủa Christophe trong cơn thịnh nộ. Victor chắc rằng Christophe không có ý gì xấu, nhưng vẫn không thể thay đổi được sự thật là trò đùa này đã làm tổn thương Yuuri, và anh không thấy ổn với nó chút nào. Anh cũng gửi một tin nhanh đến Yuri và Phichit, để họ biết rằng mọi chuyện đều ổn thoả.

 

Đâu đó trên một con phố ở Moscow, một cậu thiếu niên người Nga đứng khựng lại để đọc một tin nhắn, gầm gừ trong giận dữ.

 

“Christophe Giacometti, anh chết chắc rồi!”

 

 

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Lí do đọc cũng như dịch cái fic này của tớ nó rất là hài: tất cả chỉ vì cái tên (ृ ु ´͈ ᵕ `͈ )ु Các cậu hẳn đã biết Pirates of the Caribbean rồi nhỉ? (ृ ु ´͈ ᵕ `͈ )ु


End file.
